CRUISE OF A LIFE TIME!
by CenasBabyGurl
Summary: 24 year old REBECA STEIN whens a CRUISE FROM SMACK DOWN AND SHE GETS TO BRING 2 FRIENDS AND CHOOSE 3 WRESTLERS OF HER CHOICE...SUMMARY SHORT (READ AND REVEIW) JOHN CENA(OC)KANE(OC FRIENDS)DAVE BAUTISTA(OC)


A/N: WAS UP I am back WITH A NEW FICTION FINALLY! any way READ REVEIW YOU KNO WHAT YOU GOTTA DO!

* * *

CRUISE OF A LIFE TIME!

I had a bowl of pop corn in my hands, as I walked over to the couch where my two very best friends were sitting.

"Its about to start get over her!" Lindsey said referring to me.

"Ok Lindsey jeeze!" I walked little faster and made it to the coach.

"I sure hope one of our names are picked for the 2 week cruise sponsored by SMACK DOWN...and the choice of 2 friends and 3 wrestlers of our choice!"

"If I win, I pick you and Lindsey, then Randy Orton for you Lindsey , then Kane for me of course then John Cena for you Beca!'' Megan said

My name is REBECA STEIN I am 24 years old and Megan and Lindsey are my two best friend s that are both 26 and freaking KANE fanatics! Me on the other hand I am a die hard JOHN CENA FAN! I am 5'8 with long brown hair, I have green and blue eyes, and I am lanky. Lindsey has blond curly hair, she's only 5'3, and has brown eyes. Megan is about 5'6 and has shorter red hair, with green eyes.

"You better...Shh smack down just started!" I said.

"If you wana hear the contest winners name can I get a HOLLA from the crowd?" Teddy Long Smack Downs general manager spoke.

CROWD ROARS

Well boys and girls, ladies and gentlemen the winners for the smack down cruise is Rebeca....Stein."

"OH MY GOD!" Lindsey screamed as we all jumped up pop corn flying every were.

"Call 216-347-0942 for the information if you're the winner." Teddy said into the microphone then making his way up the ramp.

"Rebeca call that number now!" Megan said throwing me her cell phone.

I called the number and I spoke on the phone with the operator of the cruise I told her my choice of four wrestlers are Glenn Jacobs (Kane), John Cena, & Dave Bautista (Bautista),! She gave me directions to the boating ramp here in California were the boat was to launch.

We were to leave for the trip in two days.

-2 DAYS LATER-

"Megan and Lindsey hurry up or I will leave with out you!" I yelled up stairs.

"Like hell you will." Lindsey said as her and Megan raced down the stairs to the car for shot gun.

"If you would have been in there for 5 more minutes." I got in the drivers seat.

"Turn the station to 92.3 extreme." Megan and Lindsey said inclusion.

"My car, my radio...my pick....and there aint gonna be no bull shit head banging crap for a whole hour so sit back and put some head phones on cause I'm jamming to some Nelly (my place)." Both girls awed but soon fell a sleep as I made a exit and a exit then I turned right on the high way to guide me to bungalow beach California where I was to meet the man of my dreams."

"Hey crack heads wake up." I said shaking each one of then to notify them we were at te dock.

"Get a way I m dreaming about Glenn....." Megan Said

"Well you can dream or come on a cruise with him the 2 weeks were off...your choice."

Megan shot up got out of the car and fast.

"LINDSEY get up now." I shook that dork like 6 times she is a sleeper!

Finnaly for the 8th shake she stirred then got out only stumbling on a little rock and fall.

"That was you get for not getting up now get your bags!" Each one of us grabbed out suit cases and pillow then headed up the ramp to meet the captain.

Once we got to the end of the ramp The Undertaker took a step out of the boat.

"Hello ladies...I m mark your captain, you probably know me as the undertaker on smack down, may I please escort you to your rooms?" We all nodded in a star struck manner and followed him with our bags to he 2nd level of the luxurious boat.

Mark opened door #1 and Lindsey took the room, setting the bags down on the bed she followed us to door #2 which was Megan's room, she dumped her stuff on the floor, the we all walked down to my room door # 3 (My Room) I walked in and droped my stuff on the floor turning around to face mark and thank him.

"Well there you go girls, dinner will be ready at 6:00, and you can walk around for 2 hours and meet the super stars you have picked if you like."

"Thanks all 3 of us girls said at once." Mark nodded and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

"GOD is mark a total babe or what?" Lindsey said.

"Have at it girl I like my man fine!" I said

"Hey crack heads wake up." I said shaking each one of then to notify them we were at te dock.

"Get a way I m dreaming about Glenn....." Megan Said

"Well you can dream or come on a cruise with him the 2 weeks were off...your choice."

Megan shot up got out of the car and fast.

"LINDSEY get up now." I shook that dork like 6 times she is a sleeper!

Finnaly for the 8th shake she stirred then got out only stumbling on a little rock and fall.

"That was you get for not getting up now get your bags!" Each one of us grabbed out suit cases and pillow then headed up the ramp to meet the captain.

Once we got to the end of the ramp The Undertaker took a step out of the boat.

"Hello ladies...I m mark your captain, you probably know me as the undertaker on smack down, may I please escort you to your rooms?" We all nodded in a star struck manner and followed him with our bags to he 2nd level of the luxurious boat.

Mark opened door #1 and Lindsey took the room, setting the bags down on the bed she followed us to door #2 which was Megan's room, she dumped her stuff on the floor, the we all walked down to my room door # 3 (My Room) I walked in and droped my stuff on the floor turning around to face mark and thank him.

"Well there you go girls, dinner will be ready at 6:00, and you can walk around for 2 hours and meet the super stars you have picked if you like."

"Thanks all 3 of us girls said at once." Mark nodded and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

"GOD is mark a total babe or what?" Lindsey said.

"Have at it girl I like my man fine!" I said

"The Dr. Of THUGANOMICS right?"

"Hell YEA!" I said as we all walked out of my room and down the hall way to the main.

YEY..THAT WAS A SHORT CH. THE NEXT WILL BE UP A.S.A.P. ok lyl

BECA CENA! word life mm/ wordlife


End file.
